ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
J-Dynasty generation 2
The J Dynasty generation 2 is a collection of wrestlers that represent the second generation of the J-Dynasty, following a shift towards home grown talent trained at The Wrestling Grotto. Jaydayne Pendragon Pendragon is a man of mixed race whose Japanese mother married his Englishmen father, he takes many traditional values from both bloodlines that have honed his way of the sword both literally and figuratively as a mixture of knight honour and samurai ideology. This isn’t to say he does not know to relax and find pleasure in life when interacting with others, he simply is disciplined and respects the art of battle to the utmost degree. Behind the exterior is a man deeply in touch with his own faults, and attempting to make up for past setbacks in making a living for those in his personal life and not truly feeling accepted due being a half breed, perhaps why he wrestles with half his face painted. In Strong Style Wrestling he was able to find redemption and fame. With SSW's closure, and his family debts in America paid by the J-Dynasty for his success, he now takes a background role making only sporadic appearances in the sport. Championships and Accomplishments Strong Style Wrestling Puroresu World Champion Strong Style Wrestling Heaven's Arena Cup winner WMW Tag Team Champion(with John Doe) Renee Jonae The spiritual/emotional pillar of her budding family, Renee has seen many struggles around her and even for herself personally but has always kept a poised demeanor of strength and class. Having inspired and taken care of others for years, her and her family are now in the position for her to now put her years of training to use for her own career. Having been trained within the harsh Wrestling Grotto for wrestling star prospects and having watched her significant other reach pinnacle glory in Japan, she strives to now catch lighting in a bottle herself to build a legacy where her touch plays apart of the grand picture. Her calm and poise can almost be unnerving for some of her enemies, but to friends she is a supportive figure, if not slightly playful. She loves the fans, and for them, herself, and her family, see also sees it important to keep up appearances both in ethics and how she carries herself outside the ring. Championships and Accomplishments WWH Women's World Champion Jonetta Stone The Wrestling Grotto's top star graduate, Jonetta Stone from Ottawa Canada. This Ivory Doll, be it for her ivory tower persona or her love of rare ivory fashion products from animals, is a true athlete born and raised from ice rinks to wrestling rings, even getting into hunting from a young age for further sport. Coming from such competitive cultures, and having natural born beauty, it is no surprise this female Mad Men like character has such a thirst for dominance and perfection. In fact, she's the poster child, or pin up girl if you'd use her motifs, of the dark side of western imperialism; a frightening display of tribalism(in the sense of her tribe being the Dollhouse and J-Dynasty), conquest, and allure. She made her debut in a Play Time Wrestling skit on OWA videos, defeating Homeless fake Natalie Cage, fat fake Aria Jaxon, and Redacted Redacted with the rest of the Dollhouse as her partners. Her on screen debut was in a vignette within the OWA draft, once again alongside her Dollhouse allies Sweet Roxy and DiVa. Championships and Accomplishments OWA Tag Team Champion(with DiVa and Sweet Roxy) 25 time OWA 24/7 Champion